Everything Is Going To Be Fine
by Gaellicious89
Summary: "You're going to be fine. Both of you". One-shot based on the end of episode 3 and on the sneak-peeks.


Author's note: Hey everyone, here's a little one-shot based on the end of episode three and on the emotional sneak peeks. I hope you'll love it, of course it'll be a positive one-shot because that's my mood since Tuesday! I'm deeply positive everything is going to be okay for Gabby, for the baby and that Dawsey will be happier than ever. Maybe I'm wrong, yes of course, but I've the faith. Of course, it's a drama TV Show, but please too much is too much. Well, I get lost; I better get on with this one-shot.

Have a good read, hope you'll enjoy it!

Sorry for the language mistakes as always!

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Molly's_

 **GABBY'S POV**

We're spending the night at Molly's. Hermann, Otis and I are behind the bar as Matt, Severide and the new candidate are talking about everything and nothing. I see that Matt's glass is empty, so I approach him and ask him: "Can I get you a beer, hmm?" with my eyes full of love for the man facing me.

"Club soda!" he answers me with a really serious face, making his glass slide on the bar in my direction. I can't help but look at him with a surprised face and a little smile.

"Solidarity!" he tells me, by raising his hands.

"Yeah, see how long that last!" I answer him, smiling, before going to fill his glass. But I'm interrupting by Hermann, who tells Otis to increase the sound of the TV. We all turn our attention to the screen and listen with attention to the speech of Rodger Maddox, a real estate who has purchased four arson buildings in a year, and on whom we have strong suspicions with Chief Boden and we also have plenty evidences against him.

I decide to join Boden at the Arson's quarters to take a look at the files. Hermann and Otis are going to assure the continuity of the service. I'm taking my purse, and going to Matt.

"I'm going to see the Chief at the office… Will see you at home!" I tell him, caressing his cheek.

"Sure, be careful!" he says before kissing me on the lips.

"Of course!" I say before leaving Molly's.

* * *

 _Arson's Quarters_

When my colleagues decide to not help me move the case, I turn to Boden, who decided to leak the evidence publicly in the newspaper. But now he's in difficulty, he wasn't able to provide Chief Reynolds the advanced evidence and I'm here to help him. He's waiting for me outside the elevator.

"Thanks for coming!" he tells me, and I nod.

"Of course…" and we start to make our way towards my office when we meet my redhead colleague.

"Hey mama, what are you doing here? Working late?" she asks me, visibly a little bit curious.

"No, just have forgotten something…" I simply answer, wanting to end the conversation the quicker possible.

She lets us and we're going to my office. I settle down to my desk and begin to make the necessary researches. Boden is by my side, looking anxiously at the computer. "Ok…" I say, while I bang on my keyboard. I'm quickly surprised when I don't find what I want… "Come on…" I murmur.

"Files not found" Boden reads on the screen.

"They're missing, that's not possible…" I say, panicked, shaking my head.

We stand up to search on the box behind my desk, I search but I find nothing. "They are gone!" I almost yell, totally in panic. It's impossible.

"Oh god…" Boden simply manages to say, totally distraught.

"Oh… Oh…" of a sudden, I feel pain in the stomach, very deep pains. I immediately put my hands on my little belly. Oh my god, the baby… It's not possible… Not now… What's going on?

Boden looks at me with worried eyes: "Gabby… Gabby…" he says, closing the distance between us. He put his hands on my arm and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Something's wrong…" I succeed in telling him, out of breath, the pain paralyzing me.

"Sit right here. Come on." He tells me, helping me sitting on my desk chair.

"God, this hurts!" I say, crying, folding me in pain. Boden looks at me, trying to help me the best he can. "Oh, this hurts!" I cry again from the pain.

"Breathe, come on, breathe!" he tells me, before taking my hand in his.

* * *

 _Molly's_

 **MATT'S POV**

I'm talking with Borelli around our drinks. Gabby isn't at home, so I stay here a little more than usual. I'm drinking a bit of my club soda when I hear my phone ring. Jimmy looks at the caller ID and seeing that it's the Chief, he takes his distances.

"Hey Chief…" I answer the phone.

"Casey, listen to me… It's Gabby, she's not feeling well, she's having some sort of pain in the stomach…" he explains me, and I feel like all my world is falling apart. The love of my life and our unborn baby are both in danger at the minute we're talking. "I'm calling an ambulance" Boden explains to me.

"Yeah…" is the only word which comes out my mouth.

"Casey, join us at the hospital. She's really… She's really worried, and in pain… I've never seen her so vulnerable…" he tells, visibly emotional.

"Tell her I'll be right there!" I tell him, before hanging up the phone and going to my car, almost running, without telling anyone.

* * *

 _Chicago MED_

I arrive at Chicago MED twenty minutes later, almost at the same time as the ambulance. Gabby is unconscious, she has tubes in her nose to help her breathe. I feel like hell, seeing her like that is the worst feeling ever. She's usually so strong. I run behind the backboard, Boden has his eyes fixed on me while mines are concentrated on Gabby. I wish I could take all her pain away, I wish I could take her hand into mine, I just hope that she doesn't have to live this situation. For Her. For me. For our baby. This life is full of misfortunes and is cursed. We just have found our relationship back after a few months break, we just have found back our life together, we are happier than ever at the idea of raising this family together, and now everything seems to collapse. How two hours ago we were teasing each other at Molly's and now we are at this hospital, and I'm looking at the love of my life unconscious and almost fighting for her life. I'm lost. I'm afraid as hell, but I need to be strong for her.

"28 years old woman. First stages of pregnancy. Collapsed on the scene after severe stomach pains." The paramedic announces to the Doctor. This is Will Halstead, we've worked with him during the Chicago MED's explosion. What a coincidence, the night we made our baby. No, no, I can't think like that. Focus, Matt, focus.

"Install her in this box, and call the obstetrician right now!" Halstead orders the nurses and paramedics. I'm looking at the scene in front of me, powerless.

I get closer when I see Gabby regaining consciousness. The doctor is applying the gel to Gabby's stomach. Then he takes the probe, switches on the screen on which displays a black screen. My heart beats fast; I'm worried for both of them. I take her hand, and kiss her knuckles while she's looking at me with a look of total distress. I manage to give her a small smile. She jumps when Halstead puts the probe on her stomach and begins the ultrasound. She holds my hand really tightly.

"You're really pale and have some fever. With the ultrasound, it seems that your appendicitis is infected. It begins to break and you're having peritonitis. We need to perform an emergency surgery." Doctor Halstead explains to us, and Gabby starts crying.

"What about the baby?" she asks, between sobs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything right now. With the pregnancy, it makes things harder and more dangerous… We'll do everything in our power, everything will be ok…" he tells her, trying to reassure her but without lying to us. "I will let you a few minutes before getting you ready for the surgery!"

Gabby is lost in her thoughts, looking at the white ceiling, tears in her eyes. She panics, so I get closer to her, no letting her hand, and put my second hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at me. "Hey, I'm not even worried, you'll to great…" I tell her quietly, not letting her sees my worries.

She takes a deep breath, before murmuring between sobs: "We didn't even get to find out if it's a boy or a girl…" and she breaks my heart, this woman who's always so sure about everything isn't confident anymore.

I am getting closer and closer to her face and put my hand in her hair: "hey, hey, hey… You're the strongest person I know… You're going to be fine… Both of you." I try to keep a brave face to reassure her in the best way possible.

She nods to me, still crying before telling me "I love you…" with a really little and vulnerable voice.

I feel really emotional, but I need to control myself until she's going to the surgery: "I love you too…" I say back to her as I feel like we're saying our goodbyes. I feel the emotions rising in me so I bend towards her and kiss her for a long time on her forehead.

"It's time!" we heard the doctor says to his team.

I look at Gabby one more time. "Everything will be ok, I will be right there when you'll wake up" I say to her one last time before letting the nurses and the doctor do their work. I'm joining Boden, and as I was Gabby leaves for surgery in tears, I can't control mines either and Boden took me in his arms.

* * *

One hour later we're in the waiting room when Severide and Hermann join us with Patterson. Severide comes directly towards me: "Hey man… How are you holding up?" he asks me while he's sitting by my side and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't… I'm terrified, I can't lose her… I can't lose both of them… You were right our lives are cursed…" I say, crying.

"Hey, hey… Don't say that! Gabby is a fighter, she's stronger than all of us… She is going to get out of here the stronger than ever and you're going to form one perfect family. I can promise you that!" Kelly says to me, giving me a quick hug. "Have you called Antonio?" he then asks me.

"Uh… No… I was going to do it when you arrived…" I tell him, showing him the phone in my hands.

"I let you call him; I'm going to talk to the chief." He says, standing up.

I dial Antonio's phone number, but it's the messaging system. So, I decide to call at the district. The woman informs me that Antonio is undercover and they can't reach him for now. I feel heartbroken, I pace up and down the waiting room. Her sister is fighting for her life and I can't even contact him.

I join the group and announce them that I can't get a hold of Antonio.

"I'm going to stay here with Casey" Boden says then.

"Chief, you don't have to…" I tell him.

"Come on, that's what we do… I'm just going to update the house with news…" he tells me, letting me understand there is no discussion possible and I'm kind of relieved for not having to wait alone.

Severide and Patterson leave, and Hermann comes to hug me: "Hey, listen… She's going to make it, okay? They both will…"

I look at him, with trembling lips and brilliant eyes, and thank him. I turn my attention to Boden, and look at him, not knowing what to do.

"Let's go sit…" he simply tells me, guiding me towards the seats.

* * *

It has been two hours since Gabby left to the operating block and it seems to me terribly long. In my head, I tell myself that there are necessarily complications and naturally nobody I there to keep us informed. I take my phone, and look at the lock screen. It's a picture of Gabby and I two weeks ago at the Pier. She looks so happy in this picture; she has her head on my shoulder and her big brilliant smile. I look at this photo proudly. I'm proud to have this girl in my life, I'm proud to starting a family with her.

"This picture is beautiful…" Boden says.

"It's the last one we took together…" I regret.

"Hey, there will be many more really soon, I'm sure of it!" he reassures me.

"It's really long… Too long… I want to know what's going on…" I say, sighinly.

"Casey, just let they do their job… They will come to update you as soon as they can!" he tells me, grabbing my arm to prevent me from getting up.

"I know, I'm just extremely worried, I… I just…" and I break into tears.

"Matt, Matt, look at me…" Boden says, trying to calm me. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. We're talking about Gabby, come on, be confident!" I manage to smile as the reference of bad-ass Gabby.

"Yeah, you're right… I just wish she didn't have to get through it alone…" I admit.

"She's not alone, you're here, and all her family will be there when she'll wake up! And you'll be back in each other's arms in no time and you'll have the cutest baby ever!" he smiles, and he makes me laugh a little.

* * *

 _One hour later_

"Matt… Wake up, the doctor is here!" Boden says softly to wake me up from my little nap, worrying had exhausted me.

"Oh…" I say, getting up, walking towards Dr Halstead with the Chief behind me.

"The surgery was longer than we though, and complicated. There were some complications with Mrs. Dawson, who was bleeding a lot…" he explains to me, as I feel my legs trembling and my heart beating faster and faster. I feel a bit nauseous too. Boden put his arm on my shoulder to support me. "But we were capable of stopping the bleeding, of removing the appendicitis and looking after the infection. She's out of the woods and she's going to be ok. But she's going to need a lot if rest and especially less stress to continue the pregnancy serenely and without too many difficulties. We are going to put her on a particular surveillance, but everything is going to be ok… She's a fighter!" he continues.

I feel relieved about my girl, but I need to ask: "So, the baby is okay too?"

"Yes, the baby is ok… The fact of being in the first semester of the pregnancy has probably limited eventual damages. But the baby is here and well. Mrs. Dawson will have another ultrasound when she will wake up." He explains. "Well, I'm going to see her in the recovery room and a nurse will come to prevent you when she'll be installed in her room and you'll be able to see her. Good luck, take some rest and I see you tomorrow!" he says, shaking our hands.

Boden takes me in his arms to comfort me as I let my emotions go.

That's when Antonio makes his apparition and seeing me in tears make him panic: "MATT! WHAT… WHAT HAPPENED? Matt? What happened?" he almost yells in the middle of the corridor.

"She's okay Antonio, the baby is okay, everyone is okay and everything is going to be okay!" I tell him, feeling a lot better.

"Aww man, you scared the hell out of me!" he tells me, hugging me tightly. "So your day is coming… You're going to be a dad..." he says, smiling to me.

"Yeah, this is real… I have the perfect woman in my life and now she's giving me the greatest gift in the world. I so can't wait to start this life with her, me and our baby…" I say with an emotive voice.

"You're going to be an amazing father; you're so natural with kids. I've seen you with Eva and Diego, or even your niece. I'm just asking you one thing…" he tells me with an interrogative look and I just nod. "Just… Just make sure to make my sister happy and give her the beautiful life. I've seen her when the two of you were separated; she has been just a mess. You two are truly made for each other, so no more breaks, no more fights about pointless things. Just take advantage of being together, of what life gives to both of you. Don't make the same mistake as me; never put your job before your fiancée or your family ever again. Promise me that you're going to take good care of her for a lifetime and make her the happiest woman in the world. You're the only person on this earth which can do it…" he continues, talking with all his heart.

"Cross my heart…" I promise him, putting my hand on my chest. "I promise you, I want nothing more than to spend my life with her and make her happy. That's my only life project, I swear to god!"

"Perfect!" he smiles to me, hugging me one more time. We are then interrupted by a nurse who tells us Gabby is in her private room now and that we can see her. We look at each other all smiles and we make our way towards Gabby's room.

We make our entry into the room and see that she's still asleep. She looks a little pale, but she doesn't have any tubes anymore. She's covered by a few sheets and has a perfusion on her right hand. I approach to her, taking big breaths, and put a sweet kiss in her forehead, while putting her hair in place. I sit on the bed close to her and take her right hand in mine and caress it, while Antonio is on the other side of the bed and kisses her on the cheek.

"She looks better than earlier… She was so scared; I've never seen her like that before!" I admit to Antonio.

"Yeah, she's strong until a certain point, she's just a human. When you were on surgery more than two years ago, she was a total mess too. She's strong, but when it comes to her family and the people she loves, she's really vulnerable…" he says to me.

"Yeah… You can't imagine how much I love her, and how much she had scared me tonight… I don't know what I would do without her in my life…" I say, before being interrupted by a small voice.

"Be sure to remember it later…" Gabby says, still half asleep.

"Oh, baby… You're awake! Thanks god!" I say in a relieved voice, getting closer to her to kiss her.

"Hey sis, welcome back!" Antonio says kissing her again. "You scared us a lot!"

"Baby… What about the baby?" she asks starting to cry.

"Hey, hey… Everything is ok, you're both doing well. Everything is going to be ok, we'll have our perfect little family, I promise!" I tell her, caressing her hair knowing it usually calms her.

"Oh, thanks god!" she cries in the crook of my neck, and I take her in my arms really carefully.

"Hmm, hmm… I'll let you two… Take care sis; I'll come to visit you tomorrow!" Antonio tells Gabby before hugging both of us.

"How are you feeling my love?" I ask her.

"Really sore and tired…" she tells me, yawning.

"Get some sleep; I will stay here with you…" I say, caressing her hand.

"Go home, Matt, you look like a zombie!" She laughs a little, before feeling the post surgery pain in the stomach.

"Babe, you're ok?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah… Probably just the scars don't worry…" she answers. "I'm so sleepy…" she says, closing her eyes.

"Take some rest, I love you!" I tell her, giving her a loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you too…"

* * *

 _Four days later_

 **GABBY'S POV**

I've spent the last few days recovering in the hospital; Matt had taken a few days off to stay with me. He was really great and really thoughtful to me and the baby. Today, I can leave the hospital and come home, and I'm really excited about it.

"Hey baby! Ready to go home?" Matt asks while he enters the room.

"More than ready!" I say, greeting him with a passionate kiss.

"Wow, I can see that!" he smirks.

"We just need to wait for Dr Halstead and then we can come home…" I tell him, sitting back in the bed. "What are you looking for?" I ask Matt as I watch him checking his pockets.

"This…" he says proudly, showing me a ring. My ring. My engagement ring. "This ring needs to be back in its place and its place in on your ring finger… Even if we don't get married soon, I want you to be my fiancée, I want you to remember every day I'm here, that you're the love of my life and that we're going a wonderful life together!" he declares me, emotionally. "I don't want to let you out of my life ever again, and with this ring, I make you the promise I'll be there every single day for you, for, for our family."

"Oh god, I love you so much Matt! And I promise you, I don't plan to be out of your life for a single day, you're stuck with me and this little life growing inside of me!" I say, smiling and laughing of happiness.

He crossed the ring on my finger and kisses me fervently.

"I just have a last request…" Matt says, and I look at him surprised. "I want you to come back in 51 working with all of us, so I can protect you and have eyes on both of you all day long."

"Count on me, Lieutenant!" I smile to him, knowing he'll be hyper protective but it's for me and for our baby.

Everything is going to be fine.

 **We're going to be fine.**

Our baby is going to be fine.

 **Our whole life together is going to be fine.**

* * *

Author's note: Here we are! I feel like this story is shit, but if you liked it I'm happy. I wasn't ready to post it, but some people asked so… Feel free to review and tell me what you've thought of it. Love, G.


End file.
